Invictus
by Falx Italica
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va t il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_Invictus

_**Résumé : **_Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va-t-il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?

_**Auteur : **_opalish

_**Traductrice : **_Moi, Falx Italica

_**Disclaimer : **_Et non, malheureusement je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à opalish, que je remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette superbe fic!

_Invictus_

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_Black as the Pit from pole to pole,_

_I thank whatever gods may be_

_For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

_Under the bludgeonings of chance_

_My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

_Looms but the horror of the shade,_

_And yet the menace of the years_

_Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

_It matters now how strait the gate,_

_How charged with punishments the scroll,_

_I am the master of my fate:_

_I am the captain of my soul._

_-William Ernest Henley_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**Prologue: Perdu et trouvé**

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Nous l'avons trouvé.

Albus, ses sourcils en broussailles relevés en signe d'intérêt, déplaça son regard de son bureau jusqu'à la jeune auror qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Il laissa sa plume en suspension au dessus d'un long rouleau de parchemin, des gouttes d'encres formant de grosses taches sur la plume.

Il ne pouvait se remémorer un moment où il n'avait pas travailler. Il avait une guerre à préparer, une école à diriger, un Ministère à conseiller…beaucoup trop de choses à faire et en très peu de temps.

Que disaient les moldus déjà? Pas de repos tant que l'on a pas fini notre travail ! Oui c'était à peu près cela.

Et on était à peine à l'aube. Fumseck dormait toujours paisiblement sur son perchoir ainsi que les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Le vieil Aberos (N/T : j'ai complètement inventé ce nom!) ronflait particulièrement fort, marmonnant des choses à propos de gobelins, de crème glacée et , chose ..interessante , de spermophiles violets (N/T : bwaaaahahaha ! ..pardon !). L'excentricité était commune à tous les directeurs (et directrices) du collège. Mais Albus se mettait à fond dans l'administration de l'école, à l'inverse des autres directeurs qui étaient furieux dès qu'ils avaient une lettre à écrire !

Albus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était jaloux d'un oiseau et d'un tableau. Mais il était tellement fatigué ces jours-ci, tellement fatigué...Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était cacher à quel point il l'était, à sa visiteuse.

Ah, Nymphadora, la salua t-il avec un sourire et cachant son amusement à la grimage de la jeune femme à l'emploi ce son prénom. Dumbledore était un des rares à l'appeler comme cela. Mais qu'était-il passé dans la tête sa mère!" Tu sembles aller bien. Comment se portent tes parents? Et Sirius?

Sirius. Le seul Gryffondor de la famille des Black, à été libéré de prison, il y a de cela quelques années, mais il était toujours hanté par ses années d'incarcérations. Albus ne se pardonnera jamais pour cela. Il avait, en effet, à l'époque, condamné Sirius, il n'avait rien dit quand ce garçon avait été à Azkaban sans procès. Ce seul souvenir suffisait à l'empêcher de dormir malgré son état d'épuisement.

Non, il ne pourrai jamais se pardonner. Mais il n'était pas bon de ressasser le passé, surtout lors des temps présents...

La femme en face de lui le sortit de sa rêverie d'un geste impatient en même temps que ses cheveux devenaient pourpres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Albus se demandait si elle contrôlait bien des transformations, ou si elle changeait d'apparence en fonction de son caractère, de son humeur du moment. Mais il se reprit, il n'avait pas de temps pour de telles futilités.

Maman et Papa vont bien, merci, déclara Nymphadora d'une voix exaspérée, et Sirius va de mieux en mieux chaque jours. Mais je ne suis venue ici pour cela. _Nous l'avons trouvé._

Pardon?

Des gouttes d'encres tremblotèrent sur la pointe de sa plume.

Nymphadora sourit et ses cheveux devinrent roses brillants et hérissés.

Harry Potter, Monsieur le Directeur. Nous avons trouvé Harry Potter.

Les gouttes tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le parchemin. Le coeur d'Albus manqua plusieurs battements, puis il se mit à haleter comme s'il avait couru, ou qu'il s'était battu en duel. Toute fatigue avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter, qui avait disparu alors qu'il était un jeune garçon de six ans, il y a une dizaines d'années. Harry Potter que tout le monde croyait mort.

Harry Potter. Vivant. Trouvé.

Il se trouve dans les quartiers des Aurors, continua Nymphadora souriant à l'air abasourdi de Albus Dumbledore, Amélia Bones est d'ailleurs entrain de l'interroger ; je crois que Kingsley est avec elle. Elle veut vous voir là(bas le plus vite possible.

Albus reposa prudemment sa plume et rebouchonna sa bouteille d'encre. Ses mouvements étaient précis et adroits, mais son esprit était autre part. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était basse et grinçante.

J'y vais immédiatement.

**ooOooOoo**

Voila! Le prologue est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Bises à tous!


	2. Mauvaise journée

_**Titre : **_Invictus

_**Résumé : **_Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va-t-il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?

_**Auteur : **_opalish

_**Traductrice : **_Toujours moi, Falx Italica

_**Disclaimer : **_Et non, malheureusement je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à opalish, que je remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette superbe fic!

_**Note : **_On m'a demandé ce que voulait dire le poème au début du prologue, donc en voici la traduction :

_Dans la nuit qui m'environne,  
Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,  
Je loue les dieux qui me donnent  
Une âme qui est noble et fière. _

_Prisonnier de ma situation,  
Je ne veux pas me rebeller:  
Meurtri par les tribulations,  
Je suis debout, bien que blessé. _

_De ce lieu d'opprobre et de pleurs  
Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombre,  
Les années s'annoncent périlleuses  
Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur._

_Aussi étroit que soit le chemin,  
Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme:  
Je suis maître de mon destin;  
Je suis le capitaine de mon âme. _

_William Ernest Henley, **Invictus (invincible)**, 1875_

**Note bis : **Je suis vraiment désolée d'être si en retard, je suis impardonnable ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et il est à noter que je n'ai plus Internet depuis 3 mois et que je profite d'être en vacances pour utiliser un autre ordinateur ! D'ailleurs je tiens à souhaiter à tous un joyeux noël et une bonne année !Je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais je vous assurent qu'ils le deviennent au fur et à mesure ! Et j'en profite aussi pour vous dire que je publierai surment depuis le début d'une nouvelle traduction sur la suite du tome 6 !

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise journée**

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup d'une personne si vous prenez le temps de lui injecter du sérum de vérité. -Anonyme-

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Harry foudroya du regard l'assemblée d'aurors qui l'entourait de tous côtés. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui renvoyèrent son regard noir. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer, surtout qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour les faire chier(N/T : Désolée mais je traduis, et puis on adopte en quelque sorte le point de vue de Harry!).

Aujourd'hui allait être une très mauvaise journée, et il était quoi? un petit peu plus de six heure? S'il devait subir cet interrogatoire, il ne serait pas le seul à en pâtir.

Non, bien sur que non il n'avait pas un mauvais caractère. Pas du tout.

« Maintenant », dit la femme chargée de l'interrogatoire, une vieille sorcière à l'air sévère et répondant au nom d'Amélia Bones, « pour la dernière fois, où étiez-vous? Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de vous depuis que vous avez quitté la maison de votre famille à l'age de six ans ».

Harry garda obstinément le silence, réprimant l'envie de lui balancer qu'il savait parfaitement l'age qu'il avait quand il quitta les Dursley, merci, et qu'elle pouvait allé se faire voir ailleurs. Toujours silencieux, il plissa les yeux et tordit les lèvres en un sourire méprisant.

Une douzaine d'aurors étaient postés derrière lui, observant chacun de ses gestes. Lui, bien sur, était assis sur une chaise en bois très dure et très abîmée, dans une parfaite reproduction de l'interrogatoire d'un criminel. On se serait cru dans l'un de ses mauvais roman policier que Tante Pétunia adorait lire.

Oh oui, c'était une très mauvaise journée.

« Mr Potter », brisa net Mrs Bones d'une voix où ressortait sa colère, « je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de m'occuper de votre irascible puérile. Vous allez répondre à mes questions ».

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver » dit-il avec mépris. Il se débrouilla pour réussir à s'affaler sur sa chaise, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné la forme de celle-ci. Oh bien évidemment, il n'avait pas besoin d'être affaler pour se donner un look insolent. Il l'avait même l'air dans son sommeil, ce dont Harry était très fier(N/T : je sais, cette phrase est très mal construite, mais je ne savais pas comment la tourné !).

Dix ans. Dix ans maintenant, dix ans qu'il se débrouillait tout seul, dix ans à apprendre à survivre, à se battre, à accéder à ses pouvoirs et à les utiliser. Dix ans à n'avoir complètement confiance, à ne compter que sur lui même. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à faire le contraire, et certainement pas envers cette bande de magiciens prétentieux.

Bones était définitivement en rogne. Harry sourit intérieurement. Le malheur de l'un fait le bonheur de l'autre.

« Ecoutez Potter grogna-t-elle d'un air féroce, je peux très bien vous injecter du sérum de vérité si vous vous entêtez à refuser de coopérer. »

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules, sachant repérer un bluff quand il en voyait un. Bones était idiote : si elle avait pu lui donner du sérum, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps au lieu de le questionner pendant plus d'une heure.

« Tant mieux pour vous »

« C'est scandaleux, horrible petit… », murmura-t-elle en un souffle tout en serrant les dents et le foudroyant du regard. Harry ne pu empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de se retrousser.

« Tu veux que je t'apportes le Véritasérum, Amélia ? » demanda un grand auror noir d'une voix forte et profonde. Un clou en or scintillait à son oreille droite reflétant la terne lumière orange du plafond. Celle-ci était la seule source d'illumination dans la pièce et empêchait tout juste de se retrouver dans le noir. Franchement, ça plus les aurors regroupés autour d'Harry en essayant vainement d'avoir l'air menaçant, faisait horriblement cliché.

Harry roula des yeux à l'attention des aurors en question. » Je ne suis pas complètement crétin, les informa-t-il acidement, je sais très bien que le Véritasérum n'est utilisé seulement que lors de procès, ou s'il y a eu la preuve de crime, la présence de deux membres du Magenmagot est obligatoire pour superviser l'entretient. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et il n'y a dans cette pièce seulement qu'un membre du Magenmagot dans cette pièce. » Et merci à toi Chance, pensa-t-il, d'avoir été à Serpentard et d'ainsi avoir pu m'apprendre mes droits et les lois du monde sorcier.

« En fait, continua-t-il froidement en prenant note mentalement de rendre visite à sa vieille amie dès qu'il en aura la possibilité, vous n'aviez même pas le droit de m'amener ici. Je pourrait porter plainte contre vous pour détention et interrogatoire illégal » Il parlait d'un ton neutre, sans le moindre soupçon d'arrogance ou de suffisance dans la voix et s'interrogeait au fait que Bones puisse l'étrangler, ce dont elle avait envie si on en jugeait son regard noir de colère posé sur lui.

Oh ouais. Très, très mauvaise journée. Pourquoi est ce que ça n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui ?

Harry était, sans doutes possibles, quelqu'un de très secret. Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer à ces personnes pourquoi il était partit de chez les Dursley voilà déjà dix ans, ou alors où il était depuis, ou qui il avait fréquenté. Ils pouvaient toujours continuer à mijoter si ils étaient si inquiets.

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

_Si le monde entier dépendait de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, je ne le voit pas durer encore 100 ans . Socrates _

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

Amélia étudia le Survivant, un froncement de sourcils creusant son visage. Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment comme elle l'avait imaginé. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, il se ressemblait en rien à ses parents, et il n'était certainement pas le brave petit Gryffondor que plusieurs personnes avaient dit qu'il deviendrait en grandissant.

James Léonard Potter avait été arrogant et suffisant, elle le reconnaissait, mais malgré cela, il avait été aussi charismatique et charmant. Lily Evans Potter avait, elle, été une brave, adorable, mignonne et agréable jeune fille.

Harry Potter était mordant, méprisant, et un acerbe bâtard. Mais surtout …surtout, et elle s'en voulait, elle avait fini à l'apprécier avec le temps, plus encore que ses parents. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui lui faisait l'aimer, même quand elle était tenté de l'étrangler pour n'être qu'une irritable petite andouille (N/T : mmm j'adore l'insulte : je vous présentes ryry l'andouillette!).

Pour être honnête, il semblait être un étrange mélange de deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait connu. Sévérus Rogue et Sirus Black. Il avait l'esprit cinglant et la confiance difficile de Sévérus, et le physique agréable, ou du moins le physique qu'il possédait avant Azkaban, ainsi que la sensualité de Sirius. Et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, la même lueur hantée que celle qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Sirius lors de sa libération.

Elle se demandait avec une pointe d'appréhension, quelles horreurs Potter avait bien pu voir. Ses yeux semblaient appartenir à une autre personne, une personne beaucoup plus âgée.

Mais elle devait l'admettre, ils ajoutaient un petit quelque chose à son allure. Elle se doutait que Susan et ses amies courrai après lui quand il sera à Poudlard, et il voulait y aller, elle en était sûre. Le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, spécialement avec la résurrection de Voldemort et le regroupement des Mangemorts. Il était en danger mortel.

Bien sur, l'air de danger va le rendre encore plus désirable aux yeux des filles, et Amélia était suffisamment honnête pour remarquer que désirable il l'était amplement ( N/T : on dirait Yoda! ). En effet, le jeune homme était très beau avec ses yeux et ses longs cheveux noirs et en bataille. Sa peau était joliment dorée et ses traites forts et réguliers. De plus, son jeans, son T-Shirt et sa veste en cuir ne faisaient rien pour cacher sa fine mais musclée silhouette.

Franchement, ce que portent les moldus depuis quelques temps était positivement scandaleux. Merci Merlin, Susan était sorcière et ne portait jamais de vêtements moldus.

De plus, Amélia ne pensait pas que ça ne dérangerait pas sa nièce d'en porter.

Mais les vêtements de Potter n'était pas le pire. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles : un clou en platine à une oreille, et plusieurs anneaux à l'autre. Harry Potter avec des boucles d'oreilles. Complètement incroyable! (N/T : elle est un peu pathétique non?) Mais à son avis, les bijoux n'étaient pas là que pour décorer. Elle était presque sûre qu'ils contenaient des sorts de protection ou quelque chose dans ces eaux là.

Ses défenses ne tenaient pas qu'aux boucles d'oreilles ; ils avaient en effet confisqué deux baguettes et quatre couteaux au jeune homme, ainsi qu'une bonne longueur de fil de fer dont Amélia ne voulait en aucun cas connaître l'utilité. Harry Potter avait 16 ans, certes, mais il était armé comme un auror.

Pour être honnête, la femme ne savait que penser que lui, excepté qu'il était exagérément silencieux quand elle voulait lui parler et méprisant dès qu'il lui prenait l'envie de dire un mot, avant de retourner dans son silence buté.

Avec un lent et démoniaque sourire qui ne venait certainement pas de son ancienne maison Poufsouffle, elle se demanda ce que Dumbledore allait faire du Survivant.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, sortant ainsi Amélia de ses pensées. Ah c'était le jeune Duncan Michael, la nouvelle recrue. Un bon gars, mais encore un peu maladroit. Quelques mois sur le terrain devraient soit le faire progresser rapidement, soit lui faire quitter au plus vite le cercle des aurors.

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et lui murmura « le Professeur Dumbledore est dans votre bureau Madame ». Il jeta un regard curieux à Harry qui pour simple réponse lui montra les dents (N/T : bwahahahah, couchez Brutus ! Bon d'accord je me tais !). Michael pâlît soudainement, et le jeune homme fit un sourire en coin.

Amélia cacha un sourire, tout en se demandant comment Michael ferait contre Harry lors d'un duel. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui suivait les règles, si bien sur il savait qu'il y en avait ; il y avait de fortes chances de le nouvel auror soit battu à plate couture dans ce cas là.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kingsley Schaklelbot froncer des sourcils en direction de Duncan en un signe de désapprobation. Kingsley savait bien se battre et il éprouvait une sorte, de dédain, de dégoût même envers ceux qui se laissaient facilement intimider ou pour qui tricher était pire que perdre.

L'honneur, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne signifie par grand chose pour un cadavre.

« Restes ici », ordonna-t-elle à Michael qui lui répondit à contrecœur par un signe de tête, tout en s'éloignant discrètement de la mince silhouette de Harry Potter. Kingsley secoua la tête de consternation, et quelques autres aurors semblèrent eux aussi irrités par la nerveuse recrue.

« Je reviens dans quelques instants », déclara Mrs Bones.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Potter, qui fronça les sourcils avec une prudence circonspecte à ce changement d'humeur ; et elle sortit de la pièce.

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

_Among life's perpetually charming questions is whether the truly evil do more harm than the self-righteous and wrong. -Jon Margolis_

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

"Ah Madame Bones", dit Dumbledore quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva et salua la responsable de la mise en application des lois magiques avec un sourire accueillant.

"C'est merveilleux de vous voir ma chère".

Amélia rit tout bas et s'avança pour embrasser brièvement le directeur.

"Vous pouvez cesser le charme Albus. Harry se trouve dans le quartier des Aurors, et laissez moi vous dire qu'il se trouve être très peu coopératif."

"Oh?", demanda Albus. C'était vraiment étrange de rencontrer une Poufsouffle aussi sévère et pragmatique que la Responsable de la mise en application des lois. La plupart des Poufsouffles seraient un petit peu..et bien..loufoques, même s'il détestait les stéréotypes. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'espoirs pour Susan Bones, et Zacharias Smith n'était pas trop mal non plus, seulement un peu capricieux .

Amélia s'appuya contre son bureau - aucun des deux n'étaient assis vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester très longtemps dans la pièce. En vérité, se souvenait Albus, elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps, et cela transparaissait bien dans le peu de mobilier présent. Un bureau, trois chaises, une bibliothèque pleine de livres de défenses, et c'était tout. Amélia avait toujours beaucoup travaillé sur le terrain.

"Oui, je suis complètement exaspérée", dit-elle en parlant de Harry tout en fronçant les sourcils. " C'est comme si il ne cherchait seulement qu'à essayé me provoquer.

Albus fut assez surpris. Il n'avait pensé que le jeune Harry puisse être difficile. Mais en fait, que savait-il vraiment sur le jeune homme? Harry avait été un calme et adorable bébé, mais il était un adolescent à présent, et il pouvait arrivé certaines choses à une personne de 16 ans .

"A quoi ressemble-t-il?" demanda-t-il en priant pour que le garçon ne soit pas un autre Tom Jédusor. Il n'était pas sûr que le Monde puisse survivre à deux puissants Seigneurs des Ténèbres...et il avait un léger doute, selon lequel Harry serait puissant. Il avait après tout, le potentiel pour détruire Voldemort une fois pour toute.

Amélia sourit tendrement, une expression très étrange après ses propos tenus précédemment.

"Il est sarcastique et irrespectueux mais je l'aime bien, et je suis certaine que ce sera votre cas à vous aussi"

Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Albus avait aimé Tom après tout, même s'il avait suspecté le jeune Serpentard d'avoir assassiné Mimi Geignarde.

"Venez, dit Amélia, il est temps que vous le rencontriez.

Et voila fini! Quand pensez vous? Je me dépêcherai pour le prochain chapitre, je vous jure!

**ooOooOoo**

**Je remercie tous les reviewers, vous m'avez gâté ! Je n'ai pas trop saisi le nouveau système de réponse du site mais je vais tous vous répondre ! **

**Kiss xxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Le Ministre des crétins

_**Titre : **_Invictus

_**Résumé : **_Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va-t-il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?

_**Auteur : **_opalish

_**Traductrice : **_Toujours moi, Falx Italica

_**Disclaimer : **_Et non, malheureusement je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à opalish, que je remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette superbe fic!

Chapitre 2 : ...

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Un petit peu de rudesse et d'irrespect peut élever une interaction vide de sens à une bataille des volontés et à ajouter de l'action à une autre de ces ennuyeuse journées._

_-Bill Watterson-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Harry savait, bien sur, qui était Dumbledore. Il avait passé des années dans le monde magique, même s'il avait du changer de nom et sa cicatrice, et ce dans ce monde chaque personne connait Dumbledore. Personne en Grande Bretagne ne pouvait avoir entendu parler du célèbre directeur de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore, l'unique personne dont Voldemort n'ait jamais eu peur. Albus Dumbledore, qui a mis en déroute le mage noir Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore, le génie de l'alchimie. Albus Dumbledore, le maître de Métamorphose. Albus Dumbledore, le champion de duels. Albus Dumbledore, l'ordre de Merlin, Première Classe. Albus Dumbledore, le grand gagnant du championnat de bowling, mais pour raison inconnue personne n'en parlait jamais.

Et bien, Harry supposait qu'un homme pouvait obtenir beaucoup de récompenses en un siècle et demi de vie.

Dumbledore était toujours dans les journaux, toujours respecté et ce spécialement depuis le retour de Voldemort. Sa photo était en première page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ presque tous les jours, et les librairies étaient remplies de biographies le concernant.

Il fut donc bien évident que Harry le reconnu marchant à grandes enjambées dans le quartier des Aurors, sa robe orange et violette tourbillonnant autour de lui.

L'homme était peut être un champion de bowling, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait aucun goût pour s'habiller. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'un homme qui prenait de l'age?

Harry hésitait à parler de Dumbledore en tant que vieux, après tout ce héro avait trop de vie en lui, trop d'amour de vivre dans ses yeux, pour être vieux. Il n'y avait ni trace de faiblesse ou de sénélité en lui, peu de traces des effets négatifs de l'age (autre que cette intrigante robe, mais après tout, Dumbledore pouvait être excentrique). Mais son visage était lourd et ridé, ses cheveux et sa barbe blancs comme neige, et ses yeux brillants à demi cachés par des lunettes en demi lune.

Les Aurors s'écartèrent automatiquement pour laisser un chemin à Dumbledore qui le menait vers la chaise qu'Harry occupait actuellement. Le jeune homme combattit son envie de rouler des yeux à leur inconscience servitude. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il existait quelqu'un qui imposait automatiquement le respect. Une personne doit le gagner, peut importe l'importance qu'il a dans la société.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, Harry ne se lèverait pas. Mais, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il ressentit une certaine admiration et un sentiment d'appréciation à l'égard du vieil homme. Quelqu'un qui avait le courage de porter de telles robes en public était _forcément_ méritant.

Même si Dumbledore avait été celui qui l'avait envoyé chez les Dursleys.

Harry se leva donc et offrit à Dumbledore un léger salut qui était plus moqueur qu'autre chose. L'autre inclina la tête en retour, de l'amusement et quelque chose comme de la joie brillaient dans ses yeux.

Puis, les deux regards se croisèrent. Pendant un long moment, ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre en une silencieuse bataille de volonté. Le regard de Dumbledore était inconfortablement perçant et Harry ressentit pendant un moment l'impression que le directeur était un être capable de lire voir ses pensées, de lire son esprit.

Harry fut le premier à ciller, ne voulant pas que la rencontre s'éternise. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il se dit.

"Directeur Dumbledore", dit-il aussi neutre que possible.

"Monsieur Potter", répondit son interlocuteur un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. "Venez marcher avec moi".

Hésitant mais désirant plus que tout quitter le quartier des Aurors, Harry acquiesça. Mais avant de suivre Dumbledore et de franchir la porte il se retourna et offrit à Mrs Bones un salut désinvolte. Elle le vit et secoua la tête d'amusement et Harry comprit alors qu'il avait gagné une autre personne à inscrire au Fan Club de Harry Potter.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Les consentants : la Destiné les guide ; les rétifs : la Destiné les traine._

_- La petite Seneca-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Harry marcha à côté de Dumbledore, refusant d'être mené. Après tout, le directeur avait dit : "venez marcher _avec_ moi" pas "suivez moi comme un petit lèche cul".

Aucun des deux ne parlaient ; Harry voulait que Dumbledore parle le premier, et celui-ci voulait trouver un endroit plus privé avant qu'ils ne commencent leur conversation.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un petit bureau. Les murs étaient blancs et la lumière entrait par une fausse fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de décoration, rien qui ne puisse personnaliser la pièce. Harry se demandait si c'était pour cela que Dumbledore avait choisit cet endroit - la pièce ne le distrairai pas de ce que le vieil homme voulait lui dire.

Le directeur ferma la porte et ensorcela la pièce, leur assurant ainsi de l'intimité. Harry s'adossa contre le mur opposé bien décidé à ne rien rendre facile à l'homme qui l'avait envoyé à Privet Drive.

Quand il en eut fini avec son sort, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, le visage grave et les yeux baissés. "Mr Potter", dit-il rapidement, "nous devons discuter de nos différentes options".

Harry du se faire violence pour conserver son expression neutre alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il brûlait de curiosité, d'inquiétude et de ressentiment. "Oh?"

"En effet. Vous avez seulement 16 ans, Mr Potter, et n'êtes toujours pas majeur. Vous avez besoin d'un tuteur."

Harry ressentit soudainement une rage de nature indéterminée. Quand il parla, sa voix était calme mais froide.

"Vous semblez tellement sûr que je souhaites rester dans le monde magique"

Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris mais son expression se fit sombre et ses yeux noircirent de désappointement. Harry fut extrêmement surpris que le directeur croit à son bluff - il savait qu'il était bon, mais _aussi _bon?

Bien sur, Dumbledore n'abandonnait pas. Il murmura quelques mots et agita sa baguette. Harry reconnu le sort et le mouvement d'un puissant sort d'alerte et de silence.

Comme cela, les deux sorts combinés donneront du mal, même à Harry s'il voulait les briser.

"Il y a une Prophétie Mr Potter", déclara Dumbledore sans préambule, dès que le sort prit effet. "Elle a été faite il y a des années, et converse Lord Voldemort et vous-même".

Harry pâlit, seul signe de sa surprise. "Une Prophétie?" fit-il septique, ne voulant montrer son incrédulité.

"De nous tous vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, Harry. L'un de vous deux devra survivre à l'autre", déclara solennellement Dumbledore.

"Bien", grogna Harry, son cynisme naturel revenant au galop, "et je suppose que c'est encore une de ces situations de tuer ou être tué?" Son ton n'était que sarcasme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore utilise une telle tactique. C'était ...d'une sournoiserie!

"_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois"_, récita rapidement mais avec une pointe de tristesse le directeur.

Harry s'immobilisa, devenant de plus en plus pale au fur et à mesure que les mots faisaient leur impact. Il passa quelques secondes à essayer de se convaincre que la Prophétie ne signifiait pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle disait, mais il ne se faisait pas d'espoir. "Vous ne plaisantez pas, n'est ce pas." C'était une observation et non une question.

"Non j'en ai peur", répondit Dumbledore avec fatigue.

S'il donnait foi à ce que disait le vieil homme, il risquait de sincèrement le regretter. Mais si...

Merde, cela changeait la mise.

"Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi?" demanda Harry, mais sachant très bien qu'il _était_ le garçon de la Prophétie. Cela avait du sens après tout, et c'était inévitable ce qui eut pour conséquence de mettre Harry sur les nerfs.

Dumbledore acquiesça, avant de tendre le bras vers Harry, qui se recula brusquement avant que le directeur ait pu le toucher. Le vieil homme hésita, la douleur se lisait dans son regard, et répondit "Il t'a marqué comme son égal. Tu es le jeune homme de la Prophétie, Harry".

L'esprit de ce dernier se vida, et il se sentit fiévreux. Quelles étaient ses options? Que pouvait-il faire pour se sortit de ce pétrin?

Il pouvait dire à Dumbledore d'aller se faire voir et de se trouver un autre sauveur. Il pouvait se plaindre que ce n'était pas juste. Il pouvait laisser sa colère sortir, faire un caprice, maudire, rager et crier. Il pouvait protester, dire à Dumbledore que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Il pouvait faire face à son destin, se venger ainsi que ses parents.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas d'autre sauveur et Harry savait depuis longtemps que la vie n'était pas juste. La colère ne résoudrait rien, même s'il en ressortirait plus que satisfait. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Dumbledore ce soit trompé à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important.

Cela ne laissait donc qu'un seul champ d'action. Seulement Harry n'était pas près de perdre la vie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas un poltron mais la prudence et l'instinct de survie avaient toujours été très présents en lui depuis son plus jeune age.

A côté de cela, il ne croyait pas en la Destiné. Les gens prenaient leurs propres décisions et traçaient eux même leur propre chemin dans la vie. La Destiné était une connerie.

"Il y en avait un autre", ajouta doucement le directeur le regard pensif et triste. "Un autre qui aurait pu l'être. Mais toi...Voldemort t'a marqué comme son égal, tu es le seul possédant le pouvoir de le détruire.

"Très bien", déclara calmement mais dangereusement Harry, sa mâchoire était crispée et sa tête fièrement relevée. "Je suppose que j'ai juste à gagner."

Harry ne s'intéressait pas à la vengeance, au destin et les choses comme cela. Mais il prenait soin de la vie, et il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se battre contre Voldemort, que s'enfuir devant lui. Au mieux, il aurait des alliés, s'il se battait, qui étaient conséquents en nombre. Et si les choses devenaient trop mauvaises, et bien il pourrait toujours se casser...

Mais pour l'instant, il ferait de son mieux pour gagner.

Parce que, après tout, Harry était le Survivant.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_L'objectif de la guerre n'est pas de mourir pour sa Patrie, mais de faire en sorte que l'autre bâtard meure pour la sienne._

_-Georges Paton-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Très bien, je suppose que j'ai juste à gagner."

Albus cligna les yeux de surprise, puis émit un petit rire, heureux que le garçon n'est ni lancé de sort, ni essayé de protester à propos de sa destiné. "Je crois Mr Potter que vous avez une grande chance."

Harry eut un grand sourire mais qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre Mr le Directeur, et j'ai encore moins envie de mourir."

Donc nous devons nous organiser", déclara Albus le soulagement au coeur. Soulagement que Harry veuille se battre...et soulagement que ce dernier soit assez fort pour porter son fardeau et persévérer. Oui, le jeune homme était définitivement fort. Albus pouvait voir une volonté de fer dans ses yeux. "Et la première chose à faire est de te trouver un tuteur."

Le visage du brun se referma brutalement. Albus, au fond de lui même, était troublé. Il était doué pour lire au plus profond des gens, trop bien d'ailleurs, mais à ce moment Harry était pour lui aussi impénétrable qu'un livre clôt.

Oh non, Harry n'était pas comme il l'avait espéré. Mais peut être...peut être que ce n'était pas ne mauvaise chose, après tout. Cet adolescent, tout nuisant, accablé et effrayé qu'il était se révélait assez dur et vif pour pouvoir être un formidable opposant à Voldemort.

"Je refuse de retourner chez les Dursleys", dit Harry d'une voix glaciale. Albus fronça les sourcils, et pensa ironiquement que le Survivant pouvait être un formidable opposant à bien plus qu'à Voldemort. Le vieil homme n'était pas facilement intimidé mais il commença à se demander si Harry n'avait pas plus de pouvoir qu'il ne semblait vouloir lui montrer et s'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir en cas de besoin. Se décidant à faire de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre le garçon à dos, il décida d'essayer de trouver un compromis avec Harry plutôt que de lui donner des ordres.

"Tu as été placé chez les Dursleys à cause de tes liens de sang entre ta mère et ta tante. Tant que tu étais avec eux, Voldemort et ses partisans ne pouvaient pas te toucher. Tu es en sécurité là bas." Il utilisa son ton le plus doux et persuasif, celui qui faisait que normalement les gens était d'accord avec lui avant même d'avoir entendus ses arguments. Il ne fut pas surpris que cela n'ait pas le même effet sur Harry.

"Je serais peut être protégé de Voldemort", cracha le jeune homme, la colère luisant dans es yeux, "mais pas des Dursleys eux-mêmes." Albus se demanda, le coeur serré, ce que la famille de Harry avait bien put lui faire pour lui inspirer autant de haine.

"Harry-", commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

"Ils m'ont affamé, enfermé dans un placard, blessé, injurié. Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas. Vous m'y avez déjà laissé une foi -oui je sais que c'était vous, je ne suis pas idiot. Vous ne me laisserez pas avec eux une fois de plus". Les propos de Harry étaient provocants et son regard défiant.

Le coeur d'Albus manqua un battement u fur et à mesure des paroles de Harry. Arabella lui avait dit que les Dursleys n'étaient pas très gentils avec le garçon, et qu'il devait venir jeter un coup d'oeil, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que la situation était aussi mauvaise. "Tu avais seulement 6 ans quand tu es parti ; sûrement qu'ils n'avaient pas-"

"L'age ne semblait pas être un problème." La voix de Harry était aussi dure et aiguisée qu'un couteau.

Ecoeuré, Albus ferma brièvement les yeux. "Je jure Harry que je ne savais pas."

"Vous ne vouliez pas savoir". Harry parlait sauvagement, les lèves plissées en un sourire méprisant. "Vous ne m'avez jamais surveillé, ou envoyé quelqu'un pour être sûr que j'étais bien traité, pas vrai? Vous ne vouliez pas savoir."

"Je suis désolé", déclara sincèrement Albus, sachant parfaitement que "désolé" ne serait jamais assez.

Albus espérait presque Harry lui sourisse à nouveau avec mépris, ou qu'il fasse une autre remarque blessante. Mais étrangement, ses déplorables et inappropriées excuses semblaient avoir calmé le courroux du jeune homme.

"Je pense que vous l'êtes réellement", déclara le garçon. "Mais je ne suis pas votre pion, Dumbledore. Refaites moi une autre chose comme cela et je vous quitte et vous laisse vous débrouiller avec vos problèmes, et que la Prophétie aille au Diable."

Albus étudia Harry et ne vit que de l'honnêteté et une pointe de colère luirent dans ses yeux verts Avada Kedavra. Il voulait être clair sur son sort, de cela Albus n'avait aucun doute.

Pendant un moment, tout ce que Albus put ressentir fut une admiration sans limite pour ce garçon qui, de lui même, était devenu si fort, si confiant, et si puissant. Ses parents devaient brûler de fierté.

Alors plutôt que d'argumenter ou de faire ses habituelles promesses, Albus inclina la tête une fraction de seconde et déclara "Je comprends".

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_La vérité, la justice, l'honneur..., aucunes de ces choses ne sont des conneries? Peu importe les problèmes des gens et que ceux-ci soient honnêtes, justes ou honorables. Ils sont insignifiants, ils sont colériques et ils sont apeurés, et tout ce que chacun veut, au plus profond de lui même, c'est être désiré. Et où se trouve la vérité là dedans?_

_-M. Adducci-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Je ne peux pas rester seul?" demanda Harry quand le silence qui avait suivit devenait inconfortable. Enfin _plus_ inconfortable qu'avant. "Je me suis débrouillé sans personne pendant 10 ans, savez".

"Le Premier Ministre ne permettra pas cela", refusa Dumbledore en secouant la tête. "En fait, il veut que tu possèdes une baguette du Ministère. Il pourra comme cela te contrôler".

"Aucune chance", ricana Harry. Il se dégagea du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et put ainsi se tenir droit. "Le Premier Ministre est une crétin. Il est même incapable de contrôler un simple gamin qui apprend juste à marcher."

Les lèvres de Dumbledore se retroussèrent en un sourire et ses yeux scintillèrent. Il regarda le plafond feignant la nonchalance. "Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander cela, mais comment en es-tu venu à connaitre le monde magique?"

"Vous pouvez me le demander", répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, se demandant intérieurement quand Dumbledore en aurait finalement assez de sa distance, "mais je ne vous répondrai pas". Il avait peut être apprécié jusque là le Directeur, mais Dumbledore était celui qui l'avait laissé chez les Dursleys. Il était clair que cet homme n'était pas entièrement digne de confiance. Et Harry n'avait donné de renseignements sans une bonne raison, et spécialement à ceux en qui il n'avait pas confiance.

"Non, je ne pensait pas que vous y répondriez". Le Directeur semblait désappointé, malgré ses dires. "Très bien. Une histoire pour un jour de pluie, peut être?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules, sans bouger d'un pouce le reste du corps. Il n'allait pas aider si facilement le vieux directeur. "Ouais, peut être. Maintenant, quelles sont mes options?"

"Il y en a deux. Tu peux soit être adopté par moi, soit aller chez ton parrain."

Abasourdit, Harry fixa Dumbledore pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il y avaient tellement de choses qui entraient en compte dans cette offre que Harry ne savait pas où commencer. Il retrouva donc sa manière habituelle de parler -un fouillis incohérent- Vous? M'adopter? Et j'ai un parrain?"

"Ton parrain est Sirius Black."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Sirius Black, la seule personne à s'être échappée de Azcaban. L'homme avait ensuite réussit à récolter les preuves de son innocence après son évasion, et fut déclaré innocent quand Harry avait 14 ans. L'histoire était parue dans tous les journaux sorciers. Harry se rappela vaguement des photos d'un homme maigri, sale et avec une barbe envahissante.

Mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Sirius Black fut son parrain. "Aucuns des articles-"

"-Seulement très peu de personnes savent que Sirius est ton parrain", l'interrompit Dumbledore pour expliquer rapidement la situation. "Tes parents pensaient qu'il était mieux que seul les gens en qui ils avaient confiance le sachent. Ils connaissaient la Prophétie et avaient peur que cela soit dangereux pour ton parrain."

Harry avala un peu de salive, la bouche soudainement sèche. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir un parrain. Le découvrir était...un grand choc, et c'était peu dire. "Je...je ne le connait pas", dit-il faiblement.

"Tu ne me connais moi même qu'à peine", nota Dumbledore.

Harry pouvait seulement remuer la tête. C'était trop à accumuler en une seule fois, la Prophétie et ...le reste. Maintenant ce ...UN parrain. Un parrain qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Au moins, Harry savait où il en était avec Dumbledore. Et le Directeur n'essayera de créer un lien de parenté. Probablement pas. Et heureusement.

Mais un parrain (N/T : que de répétitions!)...c'était pratiquement une _famille_.

Une famille. Harry avait toujours souhaité avoir une vraie famille...mais les Dursleys n'étaient-ils pas sa famille? Et ils l'avaient traité comme de la merde.

Salope de famille.

"L'adoption", déclara fermement Harry, ignorant la petite voix dans le fond de son esprit qui lui criait qu'il faisait une erreur et qu'il devait une chance à Black.

Dumbledore, à la grande surprise de Harry, sembla coupablement enchanté de sa décision. "Très bien. Maintenant vient la question de ton éducation. Je présume que tu sais pratiquer quelque peu la magie?"

"Assez pour être à l'aise avec", acquiesça Harry réduisant volontairement de beaucoup ses capacités. Mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal d'être sous-estimé.

Dumbledore, sans surprise, vit à travers cette nonchalance. "En sais-tu assez pour entrer en 6ème année à Poudlard?"

Harry considéra brièvement d'informer le Directeur qu'il était un peu au-dessus du niveau des 6èmes années, mais décida une fois de plus que cette information était mieux cachée, en réserve.

"Ouais je suppose", répondit-il immédiatement.

"Excellent", déclara son interlocuteur avec un hochement de tête. "Tu devras être testé pour être sûr, mais je pense que tout se passera bien".

Harry secoua la tête pour seule réponse.

"Nous devons rencontrer le Ministre aussi vite que possible pour obtenir les papiers d'adoption, et les signer. En fait, le mieux à faire serait d'y aller maintenant tout de suite."

Harry hésita, un froncement inquiet creusant son front. "Que se passera-t-il s'il refuse? Ou qu'il essaye de me faire pupille du Ministère? Et ne vont-ils pas vous accuser de favoritisme?". Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir sa réputation ruinée, pas en plein milieu de la guerre, pas quand tout le monde avait besoin d'un guide.

"Aussi longtemps que tu travailleras dur et feras de ton mieux durant des cours Harry, il n'y aura pas de fondements pour des accusations de favoritisme", répondit le Directeur avec un sourire espiègle et malicieux, " de plus, ce serait du suicide pour Fudge de me refuser quelque chose."

Harry souleva un sourcil, puis sourit doucement avec machiavélisme. Si cela allait pour Dumbledore...

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Pratiquer la politique consiste à ignorer les faits._

_-Henry Brooks Adams-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Albus observa le jeune homme quand celui-ci annonça ses exigences. Cornelius semblait complètement abasourdi, et Albus, bien qu'il le cachait mieux, n'était pas mieux.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que le jeune Mr Potter, arrivé dans le bureau du Ministre, commence à débiter une liste de demandes. C'était tellement...audacieux, tellement arrogant que même James Potter ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais Harry n'était pas James.

Le garçon voulait pouvoir utiliser la magie sans tenir compte de la limite d'age, et l'autorisation de passer son permis de transplanage. Il voulait la clé de son coffre à Gringotts et Albus comme tuteur. Et puis enfin, il ajouta à contrecoeur, "Je suppose que je dois me faire enregistrer comme Animagus."

Les sourcils d'Albus se levèrent. Harry était un Animagus? Très...inattendu. Mais peut être devait-il s'habituer à l'inhabituel quand cela venait du Survivant.

Fudge articula avec difficulté, son chapeau melon écrasé contre sa poitrine, "Je...Harry-"

"- Mr Potter", le corrigea simplement Harry. Dumbledore ravala un sourire, et il savait qu'il rirait fortement dès qu'il serait dans un endroit plus intime.

"Oh voyons Harry-"

"- _Mr Potter". _La voix de Harry était glaciale. Fudge en trembla. Les joues d'Albus lui faisaient mal à force de retenir son hilarité. C'était tellement magnifique, fantastique de voir un adolescent de 16 ans remettre le Ministre à sa place.

"Très bien, Mr Potter, je ne pouvais vraiment pas-"

"-Bien sur", continua impitoyablement Harry avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard pleine d'intelligence (N/T : comment embellir les personnages!). "Je suis persuadé que la presse adorerait entendre que vous me mette en danger."

"Mettre en danger!" toussa Cornelius indigné et le visage rouge.

"Par le fait de ne pas me permettre de me défendre seul", déclara Harry d'un air détaché, comme si sa conclusion était évidente pour tous.

"Me menacez-vous, Mr Potter?" Cornelius se dresse de toute sa hauteur dans une image de majesté outragée. Cela aurait put paraitre plus impressionnant s'il n'avait été la plus petite personne de la pièce.

"Vous pigez vite." Le ton de Harry était noyé dans le sarcasme.

Albus toussa pour couvrir son ricanement. Ce sera sûrment un des souvenirs qu'il visitera de temps en temps dans sa pensine.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Oderint, dum metuant - Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent._

_-Accius-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Ce fut magistral Harry", murmura Albus alors qu'ils faisaient demi tout dans le Département des Régulation des Lois Magiques. Tous ceux qu'ils croisaient dévisageaient Harry, sa cicatrice nettement visible sur son front. Harry ne semblait pas faire attention à cela, mais Albus suspectait qu'il n'en était rien et que le garçon les ignoraient tout simplement.

"Ce fut ridiculeusement facile, vous savez", répliqua Harry avec un froncement dégoûté des sourcils. "Vous pensiez peut être que les gens avaient élu quelqu'un avec une cervelle, pour une fois. Voici la preuve du contraire."

"Cornelius Fudge est, d'une certaine manière, assez ingénieux", répondit Albus, un avertissement dans la voix. Ce n'était pas bon pour Harry de sous-estimer ses opposants, même si c'était Cornelius Fudge. Et Fudge, après cette petite scène, était définitivement un opposant.

Harry secoua la tête, ignorant l'avertissement. "Un chien ou un rat peut être ingénieux. Vous devez être plus qu'ingénieux pour devenir utile ou puissant. La seule raison pour laquelle Fudge est dangereux, est parce qu'il est totalement incompétent. Non, ce que pour lui vous appelez ingéniosité, est en fait de la faiblesse."

"Et vous, qu'avez-vous de plus que de l'ingéniosité, Mr Potter?"Répliqua rapidement Albus, se demandant ce que le garçon allait répondre. Sera-t-il offensé? De ce qu'il avait vu, le jeune héritier Potter n'était pas très susceptible, mais peut être...

Les yeux de Harry s'obscurcirent et ses lèvres formèrent rapidement un petit sourire hautain. "J'aime à penser que je vaux plus qu'un rat", dit-il d'une voix traînante, une note étrange dans la voix. Ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier des Aurors. Albus pouvait voir tout le mode les regarder curieusement.

"J'ose croire que vous valez plus, beaucoup plus qu'un rat, Mr Potter", déclara sèchement Dumbledore. "Et peut être même plus que je ne peux l'imaginer".

Pendant un moment, Harry le regarda simplement, ses yeux émeraude brillant de...quelque chose. Albus n'arrivait pas à lire ses émotions et cela le troublait. Il était un maître à cela, mais cet enfant avait comme une barrière de protection en lui.

Enfant. Non, il n'était plus un enfant. Pas un homme adulte...mais il était trop dur, trop prudent, trop brisé pour être un enfant.

Puis Harry haussa les épaules, dissipant la lueur étrange et les sortant de leur état dans lequel ils étaient tombés. "J'espère ne pas être le seul à être seul qu'il ne paraît", dit-il presque tendrement. Il ouvrit la porte et salua avec moquerie pour la deuxième fois de la matiné, tout en plaçant sa main vers l'avant. "Après vous".

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Coucou! Et voilà, c'est fini! Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'accepte toutes les critiques!

D'ailleurs j'ai deux petites questions : combien mettez-vous en moyenne de temps pour taper un chapitre d'environ 10 pages world? Et écrivez-vous d'abord à l'écrit puis vous le taper, ou écrivez-vous directement à l'ordinateur ? Perso moi j'écris et je tape, et il me faut 5h30 pour taper 10 pages (je sais je suis longue!).

Gros bisous, portez-vous bien!


	4. Le Massacre de l'Allée des Embrumes

_**Titre : **_Invictus

_**Résumé : **_Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va-t-il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?

_**Auteur : **_opalish

_**Traductrice : **_Toujours moi, Falx Italica

_**Disclaimer : **_Et non, malheureusement je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à opalish, que je remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette superbe fic!

_**Note : **_Et bien voilà le chapitre trois. Je suis désolée d'être autant en retard, mais à ma décharge mon ordi a cramé durant la canicule. Je vous avoue ma joie lorsque je l'ai découvert... Tous mes chapitres à retaper, comme si je n'étais pas assez lente ! J'espère que vous allez appréciez mon travail et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, quels qu'ils soient! Bonne lecture et bisous à tous.

_**Note bis : **_Je remercie beaucoup pour leur review : **Sahada, Meri-Chan91, potterXmalefoy, emma, la rose de la nuit, baka-yohko, vathany, mushu, the dark lord, ewiliane, naeloi malefoy, Nymphadora Tonks, blueyes, Amiele, zaika, jenni944, Demenciae, flore, mini pouce06, Lunita Jedusor P-M, 666Naku, Tiffany Shin, ornaluca, votma, mimilili15, Lady Elektra Black, Lyra Sullivan, et adenoide **! Elles m'ont fait très très très plasir ! Merci beaucoup !

Chapitre 3 : Le massacre de l'Allée des Embrumes

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Question : Pourquoi Dieu permet-il au Mal d'exister?_

_Sri Ramakrishna : Pour épaissir le complot._

_-Sri Ramakrishna-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Ce fut un soulagement d'être seul après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Un soulagement et quelque part, un miracle. Il avait dû argumenté avec Dumbledore et Bones pendant une heure avant qu'ils acceptent de le laisser se rendre au Chemin de Traverse sans un cortège entier d'aurors pour le suivre comme son ombre, à chacun de ses pas.

A la fin, ils étaient arrivés à un compromis. Deux aurors l'attendraient au Chaudron Baveur, pour ensuite l'escorter à Poudlard une fois ses achats terminés. Harry n'était pas particulièrement ravi de cet arrangement, mais au moins, ils ne le suivraient pas pendant toute la journée. Il y avait certains endroits où il désirait aller que la paire d'aurors ne lui aurait certainement pas autorisé.

Souriant faiblement, le jeune homme flânait dans la Ménagerie Magique, son déguisement bien en place. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un déguisement - juste un bandana sur sa cicatrice - mais cela était suffisant pour ne pas être reconnu. Après tout, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, en dehors de l'éclair sur son front.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur ceux qui l'avaient vu au Ministère, plus tôt. Mais ils n'étaient pas ici, pas pendant un jour de travail, et ils avaient autre chose à faire que de le chercher dans un endroit bondé. Surtout dans la Ménagerie Magique.

Le magasin était plein de monde, et sentait le renfermé, l'oiseau et le chien mouillé. Seulement, quelques rares traits de lumières passaient à travers les fenêtres sales, juste assez pour que l'on puisse voir des traces de poussières un peu partout. La boutique était un vrai brouhaha avec les piaillements des oiseaux, les sifflements des serpents, les cris des rats et les grognements des chiens et chats. Harry se sentait profondément désolé pour ces pauvres animaux enfermés dans un tel endroit. La Ménagerie Magique avait été tellement mieux avant le changement de propriétaire quelques années auparavant, tellement.

Le propriétaire actuel, situé derrière le comptoir étonnement propre, était un homme rond, rouge et à la calvitie naissante, avec un gros nez et des petits yeux luisants (N/T : Et bien avec tout cela, comment ne pas craquer?). Il tenait un mouchoir en dentelle dans sa main potelée et ses doigts boudinés étaient alourdis de bagues voyantes. Ses vêtements semblaient de bonnes qualités et chers mais leur taille était trop petite et les accros nombreux. Tout en cet homme dégoûtait Harry.

"Je peux vous aider, Mr?" Même la voix du porc était horrible, mielleuse à souhait avec une sorte de grincement. Si une voix pouvait transpirer, pensa Harry, je deviendrais fou.

"Je regarde juste, pour l'instant", dit Harry, les lèvres crispées à la vue de l'homme se tamponnant sa figure luisante avec son mouchoir.

"Bien sur, bien sur. Faites le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...Si je peux vous suggérer les hiboux, ils sont particulièrement - "

"Merci", le coupa Harry, les manières hypocrites de l'autre l'ennuyant particulièrement. "Mais j'ai dit que je regardais juste".

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les serpents, ignorant les toussotements du marchand. Alors qu'il s'approchait des cages, les sifflements prenaient peu à peu la forme de mots.

Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir que les serpents ressemblaient aux humains sur certains points. Comme eux, ils avaient leur volonté et rêves propres.

Mais globalement, ils étaient très, très différents. Il n'avaient pas de nom, du moins pas vraiment, sauf si on considérait "Celui qui brille fréquemment" en tant que nom. Ils n'avaient pas d'intérêts pour les concepts abstraits et possédaient peu de patience pour autre chose que la nourriture, l'accouplement et leur sécurité. Il y en avait peu qui comprenaient les choses comme la maison, la famille, la loyauté et l'amour. Ceux-ci étaient élevés en captivité.

Harry supposait qu'avec de plus en plus de liberté, ils étaient capable d'arrêter de penser à survivre mais de penser à vivre.

:: Bonjour ::, murmura t-il, parlant si bas que l'énorme homme ne pouvait l'entendre. Il était dos au vendeur alors il ne pouvait pas voir ses lèvres bouger. :: Est ce que certains d'entre vous aimeraient partir avec moi::

Avec les serpents, il valait mieux être direct. Amusant la façon dont ces animaux sont stéréotypés dans le monde magique et moldu.

Les reptiles enregistrèrent la question. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient semblé surpris de le voir parler leur langue - en général, ils ne le sont jamais. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'imagination.

::Partir ::, demanda avec curiosité un petit serpent vert émeraude avec de minuscules yeux noirs. ::Quitter l'endroit Répugnant ::.

Harry grogna doucement. En effet, c'était un nom approprié à la boutique. ::Oui, j'aimerai que trois d'entre vous viennent avec moi . ::

:: Je viens ::, déclara gravement le serpent vert.

:: Moi aussi ::, ajouta un gros reptiles d'un brun rougeâtre.

:: Très bien, encore un. ::

:: Moi. :: Celui-ci était marron clair avec des rayures noires, long et fin.

::Bien ::, approuva Harry en remarquant sur un panneau que l'émeraude et le marron clair étaient venimeux. :: Je reviens vous prendre dans quelques instants. ::

Il devra garder le brillant serpent vert sur lui. Cette couleur était trop voyante pour ne pas être notée. Les deux autres suivront gentiment ses instructions.

Il se rendit au comptoir où le vendeur prétendait être absorbé par son journal. Harry roula des yeux ; l'homme l'avait observé durant toute sa conversation avec les serpents. Probablement effrayé qu'il essaye de voler quelque chose… Après tout, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, surtout que ses craintes auraient pu être justifiées. Le brun avait vécu dans la rue, et il avait en effet du devenir un adepte du vol pour survivre. Alors il était vrai que les objets petits et de valeur avaient tendance à disparaître quand il n'était pas loin.

Mais il supposait que s'il devait commencer à vivre en tant que Harry Potter au lieu de Ace (N/T : Cela signifie as mais j'ai préféré conserver la version originale, j'espère que cela vous va !) – le nom qu'il utilisait généralement pour tout le monde sauf pour un petit nombre en qui il avait assez confiance pour leur dire sa véritable identité – et qu'il ferait mieux d'agir en citoyen décent, même si cela l'horrifiait.

« Oui ? » demanda le vendeur, en jetant un regard au magasin, regardant tout ce qui l'entouré excepté son interlocuteur.

« J'ai décidé ce que je veux. »

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_J'ai une vision simple du monde. C'est de garder les yeux les yeux ouverts et d'avancer._

_-Sir Laurence Olivier-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Le prochain arrêt de Harry fut à _L'Empire du Hiboux. _Il s'était occupé des trois serpents – l'émeraude était enroulé autour de ses épaules pendant que les deux autres étaient partis accomplir leur nouvelle mission.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait avant plusieurs semaines, voir pour toujours. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer. Mais surment étaient-ils trop distraits et allaient-ils tout oublié à propos de lui et de leur mission, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan en tête, c'était juste un essai.

Tous les hiboux du magasin s'agitèrent à la présence du serpent émeraude, sauf un – une jolie femelle blanche comme neige avec des yeux couleur ambre et un bec croché et aiguisé.

« Cela fait un bout de temps qu'elle est ici », dit la responsable de la boutique à Harry. « Nous pensions tous qu'elle allait être vendue immédiatement, mais elle est contrariante et ne lasse personne s'approcher d'elle. »

Harry, à l'inverse, n'eut pas de problème à se mettre près d'elle. En fait, l'oiseau blanc semblait même quelque peu l'apprécier. La vendeuse secoua la tête et grogna gentiment.

« Cela arrive de temps en temps, bien que ça soit très rare », dit-elle. « Certains animaux magiques sont nés liés à un humain. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, le lien est assez faible pour être ignoré. Mais celui-ci, celui-ci n'attendait que toi jeune fille !

Harry acheta bien évidemment la chouette – elle était si belle que même Drago aurait approuvé – puis l'envoya à Poudlard. Elle lui pinça légèrement l'oreille dans un geste de sollicitude presque maternelle, avant de prendre son envol.

Souriant, le jeune homme avança. Puis, après avoir vérifié que ses deux baguettes et ses divers couteaux étaient bien en place, il se dirigeât vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Si tu es sur le point de faire quelque chose mal, ais au moins le sourire._

_-Léa C. Rosten-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Ce fut un Harry Potter plein de bleus, ensanglanté et extrêmement satisfait qui avançait en titubant dans le Chaudron Baveur quelques heures plus tard. Sa veste de cuir était éraflée, son T-shirt déchiré, son jean en lambeaux et sale. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre et ses yeux passaient vite du bleu au noir. Le bandana qui lui servait à cacher sa cicatrice avait disparu ; heureusement, il était tellement sale que celle-ci se trouvait être totalement camouflée par les saletés. Le serpent émeraude n'avait rien et était toujours enroulé paresseusement autour de ces épaules.

En fait, le reptile avait surment mérité cette paresse. C'était un petite chose vicieuse, et même si son poison n'était pas mortel, son venin avait du aider Harry.

« Merlin », souffla Tonks horrifiée, en le regardant. « Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert alarmant, ce qui jurait terriblement avec ses yeux violets.

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Juste une petite dispute », dit-il, le sang roulant toujours vite dans ses veines à cause de l'effort. Une bonne bagarre le faisait toujours se sentir mieux après une mauvaise journée.

Shakelbolt, le grand auror avec une boucle d'oreille, secoua la tête d'exaspération avant de changer de sujet. « Un nouvel animal ? » demanda-t-il en observant le serpent nouvellement acheté.

« Ouais », répondit Harry un peu gêné du sang-froid de Kingsley. Mais cette sensation disparue quand il se tourna vers son nouvel ami à écailles.

Le serpent avait pour nom « couleur de l'herbe fraîche » ou quelque chose comme cela. Le brun s'était contenté de l'appeler Green.

Emeraude faisant définitivement trop…féminin.

Green faisait partie des plus petits serpents qui aient jamais croisé sont chemin. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination, mais après tout, peu de serpent en avait.

« Les serpents ne sont pas très populaires ces temps-ci », commenta Shakelbolt de sa façon lente et pondérée. Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que l'auror noir était un idiot. Non, les yeux sombres de Shakelbolt luisaient pratiquement d'intelligence.

De plus, ce n'était jamais bon de sous-estimer un auror. Seul les meilleurs étaient acceptés en entraînements, et seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs faisaient carrières. Bien que l'on pouvait se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que Tonks avait pu survivre…

« Je pense bien », répondit rapidement Harry à l'observation de Shakelbolt, l'adrénaline commençant à le quitter, le laissant vidé et las. « Mais je n'ai jamais accordé aucun respect aux préjugés gratuits. »

Il y eut un silence tendu et impatient. Les autres personnes se trouvant au pub commençaient à se rapprocher car même si elles ne pouvaient pas entendre avec exactitude ce qui se disait, pouvaient sentir l'atmosphère chargée se renforcer. Harry avait peut être passer la dernière heure à se battre mais il était toujours prêt pour une bagarre, même s'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. C'était sa façon de lutter contre ses problèmes et ses craintes. Chance avait une fois appelé cela de « l'agression thérapeutique ».

« Tu es prêt à y aller ? » Demanda Tonks un petit peu trop gaiement, essayant d'éviter une dispute. Harry roula des yeux pendant que Shakelbolt lui lançait un coup d'œil amusé. Les patrons du Chaudron se rassurèrent, sentant que le moment de tension passait.

« Bien, allons-y », déclara Harry. « Je suppose que nous utilisons la poudre de cheminette ? »

Tonks acquiesça et Harry grogna.

Il détestait, haïssait même a poudre de cheminette. Il retombait toujours sur le cul, et il avait l'impression que Tonks ne le lâcherai plus s'il tombait du feu devant elle, même si elle était, elle-même, aussi maladroit qu'un canard.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Sur le chemin du retour, ils chantèrent nombres de mélodieuses et réfléchies chansons sur la paix, la justice, la morale, la culture, la sport, la vie de famille, et la destruction de toute forme de vie._

_-Douglas Adams-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Comme on était seulement en début Août, Poudlard n'était pas complètement remplie. Presque tous les professeurs y étaient – la plupart vivaient à l'école pendant l'année scolaire, et à cause des troubles récents, ils ne la quittaient que très rarement. Donc la salle des professeurs était remplie quand Albus arriva.

« Où étiez-vous ? » Demanda Minerva d'un ton irrité dès qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce. Le reste des professeurs étaient silencieux, attendant la réponse. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit où vous alliez ».

« C'était une urgence », répondit sereinement Albus. « Je vous l'aurait dit plus tard ».

Minerva palie. « Personne n'est …enfin quelqu'un est-«

« Pas cette sorte d'urgence, Merlin merci », la rassura rapidement Albus. « Non ; aujourd'hui j'ai reçu les meilleures nouvelles imaginables ».

« Et bien ? » Grinça impatiemment Filius, alors que les autres le regardait, déconcertés. Enfin, Severus ne semblait pas confus, mais Albus pu voir que l'homme brun était impatient et anxieux. Le Maître des Potions ne cachait pas ses émotions aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Du moins, pas pour Albus.

« Harry Potter a été retrouvé », les informa-t-il.

Pendant un instant, la pièce fut entièrement silencieuse. Puis éclata de bruit alors que tout le monde demandait des informations. Seul Severus restait silencieux, ses yeux se rétrécissant et ses lèvres se pinçant.

Albus sourit avec bienveillance. L'homme revêche allait être fortement surpris s'il s'attendait à un James miniature.

Le monde entier allait être surpris, imagina-t-il.

« Comment ? » Demanda Rolanda Bibine, se faisant entendre de tous.

« Il a été aperçu dans le Londres moldu », répondit le directeur. « Un auror l'a accosté et emmené au Ministère ».

« Où est-il maintenant ? » Demanda Minerva, les yeux plus brillant qu'il ne les avait vu depuis des années. Elle avait profondément aimé James t Lily.

« Juste ici », déclara une voix familièrement traînante, de la porte.

Tous les yeux se focalisèrent immédiatement vers le nouvel interlocuteur.

Albus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il étudiait le garçon et ses gardiens. Ils étaient avant l'entrée et semblaient venir d'arriver.

Minerva sursauta. Pomona murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Oh le pauvre chéri ». Filius poussa un cri aigu. Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Vous auriez du voir les autres gars », dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Albus avec un froncement de désapprobation. Il aurait du savoir que laisser Harry à lui-même était une mauvaise idée…Le garçon semblait avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hypogriffes enragés !

« Je me suis retrouvé dans une bagarre » répondit nonchalamment le brun en haussant les épaules. Albus cligna des paupières à la vue du serpent sur les épaules du garçon. « C'est fou le nombre de voyous que l'on trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes ».

Nymphadora s'étrangla et Kingsley devint immobile, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« L'Allée des Embrumes ? » Répéta Albus, légèrement déçu. « Et qu'y as-tu fait exactement ? »

« Des choses et d'autres », répondit Harry avec désinvolture, mais ses yeux restaient alertes et sa position méfiante. « Rien dont vous n'ayez besoin de vous inquiéter. »

« Je n'approuve pas », répliqua Albus aussi calme d'avant. Intérieurement, il tremblait de rage et de désarrois.

Le garçon roula des yeux. « Et je m'en fiche totalement ». Albus tressaillit presque au ton malveillant que Harry avait employé. « Ce que je fait, où je vais, c'est mon affaire », continua le jeune impitoyablement. « Et vous avez besoin de moi sacrément plus que moi de vous ».

Une lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme stoppa Albus et le força à réfléchir avant de répondre.

Harry le testait, ou tentait du prouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Bien, Albus supposait que c'était assez évident. Le quelque chose, assez simple, était que Harry était déjà un adulte, ou du moins plus un enfant, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin ou ne voulait pas de parents. Donc, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et rien de ce que Albus pourrait dire ou fera une différence.

Le directeur commença à se demander si le Choixpeau Magique serait capable de choisir entre Gryffondor ou Serpentard quand il répartira Harry.

« Je te conseille », dit prudemment Dumbledore, « d'être prudent dans certains endroits. Que tu aimes cela ou non, nous en avons besoin. » Il savait que cela pouvait paraître froid, assez pour choquer ses collègues, mais Harry sourit faiblement à l'avertissement. Non, ce jeune homme n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient dorloter.

« Je suis toujours prudent », répliqua Harry, les mains dans les poches, « Et je ne prends jamais de risques inutiles ». Il s'arrêta, puis haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Enfin, je ne prend _généralement _pas de risques inutiles. »

Albus soupira mais fit un signe de tête, toujours inquiet mais plein de volonté pour lui concéder la discussion, pour le moment. Harry avait survécut seul depuis l'age de six ans après tout, et savait mieux que personne quelles étaient ses limites et ce qu'il pouvait risquer.

« Peut être. Nymphadora, Kingsley, vous pouvez partir. Donner mes hommages à Amélia et dites lui que je la verrai dans deux jours au meeting. » Pas de doutes qu'Amélia passera tout le meeting à lui poser des questions sur Harry en souriant en coin à chaque mention des entêtements du garçon…Franchement, aussi sévère qu'elle était, Amélia n'en était pas moins une commère de Poufsouffle.

Kingsley hocha impassiblement la tête. Nymphadora jeta un coup d'œil de son collègue à leur « protégé », comme attendant que l'un d'eux se mette à écumer de rage et à lancer un Impardonnable.

« Euh, bien », bégaya-t-elle. « On se voit plus tard Harry. Monsieur le Directeur.

« J'ai hâte », dit Harry avec un grand sourire malveillant. « Et faites moi savoir si Fudge apprécie les deux mangemorts que j'ai déposé dans son bureau, ok ? »

Kingsley eut le souffle coupé. La mâchoire de Nymphadora tomba. Albus ferma les yeux d'intense exaspération.

« Des mangemorts, Harry ? » Réussit à demander Albus en regagnant son sang-froid.

« Ils embêtaient un de mes amis », répondit Harry en lançant un regard noir plein de défi, « Je les ais avertis, ils ont ignoré cet avertissement.

« Sais-tu qui- »

« -Avery et Jugson », le coupa Harry, assez satisfait de lui. « Il y en avait un troisième, mais il s'est enfui. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de le poursuivre mais quelques amis l'ont fait. Je pense que c'était McNair. »

« Ces amis », demanda doucement Nymphadora, « sont-ils euh… »

Harry était clairement amusé par l'hésitation de la jeune femme. « Ils ne sont pas exactement le genre de personne que vous ramenez à la maison pour voir Maman, non », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Pas plus que toi en ce moment », nota Nymphadora en observant le corps sale et sanglant en face d'elle.

Harry grogna. « Ma désapprobation ne connaît pas de limites ».

Albus observa le personnel enseignant. Tous, y compris Severus, semblaient choqués. Non, ce n'était certainement pas le Harry Potter auquel ils s'étaient attendus.

« Nous devons vraiment y aller », déclara fortement Kingsley. « Harry ». L'auror noir hocha la tête en direction du garçon, l'expression neutre.

« Shackelbolt », répondit Harry. Albus fut heureux de découvrir une note de respect pour l'auror dans la voix de son nouveau protégé.

Après le départ des deux aurors, Harry retourna son attention vers son audience, surprise.

Albus revint rapidement à la charge. « Ah Harry, voici les professeurs de Poudlard. La directrice adjointe McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Sprout, madame Bibine et – »

« Vous êtes Severus Rogue », termina Harry semblant étonné et, à l'amusement de Dumbledore, impressionné.

« C'est moi », dit froidement Severus avec un sourire méprisant. Albus connaissait suffisamment bien le Maître de Potion pour détecter la surprise et la confusion de l'homme d'avoir été identifié, même s'il se doutait que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué.

« Une de mes amis m'a parlé de vous », dit Harry en souriant légèrement, « Chance Cassidy. »

Les sourcils d'Albus se haussèrent. Chance était sortir de Poudlard il y a neuf ou dix ans. Elle avait été à Serpentard et l'une des élèves préférée de Severus ; de tos les gens, ce n'était certainement pas le genre qu'il espérait être amis avec Harry Potter.

« Vous connaissez Miss Cassidy ? » Demanda Severus en plissant les yeux.

« C'_est _ce que je viens juste de dire. J'ai fait plusieurs jobs pour elle – elle possède une auberge, dans l'Allée des Vertiges. Elle me laisse rester là-bas de temps en temps, quand je ne trouve pas d'autre endroit où dormir. »

« …Pas d'autre endroit où dormir ? » Répéta Pompona horrifiée. Albus était dans le même état.

Harry roula des yeux. « Oh oui, je suis un bâtard au mauvais caractère parce que ma vie a été ensoleillée et rose. » Albus grimaça – il y avait assez d'amertume dans la voix du garçon pour impressionner même Severus.

« Ecoutez », dit Harry irrité, « est ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux prendre un bain ? Je suis peut être sans-abri, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir du sang sur moi ».

« Tu n'es plus sans-abri. Poudlard est ta maison maintenant », dit Albus. Harry sembla près d'être malade à cette phrase.

« Génial », dit-il sèchement. « Je suis sûr aussi que nous allons tous être une grande famille unie ». Severus émit un grognement.

Albus soupira, déchiré entre le chagrin et l'amusement. « Je t'amène à tes appartements. Repose toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire demain. »

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo **

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Bonne vacances à ceux qu'ils le sont !

Kiss à tous ! Portez-vous bien !


	5. Chance entre en scène et la comédie ce

_**Titre **_: Invictus

_**Résumé**_ : Harry Potter a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Que va-t-il se passer s'il revenait au bout de dix ans?

_**Auteur **_: opalish

_**Traductrice**_ : Toujours moi, Falx Italica

_**Disclaimer **_: Et non, malheureusement je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et son monde magique appartiennent à J K Rowling et l'histoire à opalish, que je remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette superbe fic!

_**Note**_ : Coucou!Bien fantastique, j'imagine que vous avez oubliez l'histoire vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Je m'en excuse encore et souhaite aller plus vite pour la suite! J'espère que vous aller appréciez ce chapitre!Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous!

Chapitre 4: Chance entre en scène et la comédie cesse

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Peu importe ce que le passé d'un homme a pu être, son futur est irréprochable._

_-John R. Rice-_

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

Minerva, Pomona et les autres se retinrent jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et le garçon quittent la pièce, pour éclater en spéculations et conversations bruyantes. Severus, souriant avec mépris à leurs insipides jacassements, sortit d'un air furieux mais digne (N/T: traduction de mon dictionnaire pour stalked out!Je n'invente rien!) de la salle et retourna dans ses appartements. Il avait espéré, de Minerva du moins, qu'elle ait quelque respect pour elle-même...mais bien évidemment, elle était aussi paralysée que les autres quand il était question du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

Potter...et bien, on peut dire que le garçon n'était pas du tout comme son père. Non pas que Severus l'ait imaginé comme cela le peu de fois où il avait gaspillé son temps pour ce morveux.

Une fois en sécurité chez lui, lieu qui n'était pas aussi austère que l'on aurait pu l'espérer, il contacta par cheminée Chance Cassidy à l'auberge du Lantern dans l'Allée des Vertiges.

Semblant pressée et stressée, son tablier couvert de restes de nourriture et ses mains trempées de ce qui paraissaient être du vin, la jeune femme l'accueillit avec un ton surpris et prudent. «Professeur Rogue. Que puis-je faire pour vous?»

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent. «Harry Potter», lui-dit-il succintivement, observant avec attention ses réactions. Elle cligna des yeux mais réussit à rester relativement calme. Severus approuva- Chance avait toujours été une bonne Serpentard, capable de garder expertement cachées ses émotions.

«Qu'y-a-t-il à propos d'Harry Potter?» Demanda-t-elle doucement.

«Je l'ai rencontré il y a une demi heure», déclara Severus à son ancienne élève. «Il vous a mentionné.» Elle pâlit dramatiquement.

«Il - est-il -»

«Il va bien. Il est Poudlard en fait.»

La mâchoire de Chance se contracta. «Je suis neutre dans cette guerre, Professeur. N'espérez pas de moi que je vous dise tout sur Harry pour que vous puissiez aller le répéter à votre maître.»

«Vous appréciez ce garçon», nota Severus tout en ignorant sa déclaration. Chance le fixait à peine, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillants. «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content.»

«Comme je l'ai dit», grogna la jeune femme, «je suis neutre.»

Severus se décontracta légèrement. «Vous feriez bien de ne pas parler de vos liens avec ce Potter», l'avertit-il. «Prétendez l'ignorance et vous aurez une longue vie.»

Chance sembla brièvement surprise mais reprit vite le contrôle de son expression.»Je ne suis pas stupide, Professeur», dit-elle calmement. «Je le connais depuis, maintenant, plusieurs années, et vous êtes la première personne à qui je parle de lui.» Severus acquiesça.

Puis les yeux de la jeune femme se durcirent et elle sembla soudainement très menaçante. «Et je jure, Rogue», dit-elle lentement et pour la première fois autant qu'il s'en souvienne, en lui manquant de respect, «que je vous tuerais de mes mains si vous le blessé.»

Le brun souleva les sourcils. «Potter n'a pas mentionné que vous étiez si proches. Il a seulement déclaré qu'il avait fait 'plusieurs jobs' pour vous.»

Chance grogna avec une pointe d'amusement. «On peut appeler ça comme cela.» Severus fronça à nouveau de manière voyante ses sourcils quand elle ne développa pas sa pensée, mais son mécontentement ne semblait pas toucher le mois du monde son ancienne élève.

«Ecoutez», dit-elle, «Je dois aller; l'auberge ouvre dans moins d'une heure. Et je vous suggère de tenir compte de mes avertissements – il y en a d'autres, beaucoup plus dangereux que moi, qui feront pire que vous tuer si vous vous en prenez à Harry.»

Sur cela, elle tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre un vieux chiffon gris pour s'essuyer les mains.

Severus sortit doucement la tête de la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. _Bien_, songea-t-il_, c'était définitivement étrange_.

Il se rappelait très bien de Chance durant ses années à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours eu un nombre très important d'amis pour une Serpentard, en effet, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi acharnée à protéger quelqu'un comme elle protégeait Potter.

Et sa déclaration de neutralité était vraiment étonnante. Peu de Serpentards avaient le courage de se refuser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et devenir neutre était presque aussi mauvais que se joindre à Dumbledore, du moins aux yeux du Lord. Lui dire à lui, un mangemort réputé (du moins, réputé pour la majorité des Serpentards passés ou présents), qu'elle était neutre...c'était risqué. Pour ne pads dire idiot.

Albus sera aussi joyeux qu'un elfe de maison avec beaucoup de travail. Il l'était toujours quand il découvrait qu'un Serpentard s'était tourné du côté de la Lumière. Chance n'était pas exactement encore de leur côté, mais dans cette guerre, la neutralité était une première étape.

Spécialement si elle se souciait ne serais-ce que la moitié qu'elle semblait se soucier pour Potter.

A bien réfléchir, ricana Rogue, on lui avait refusé le poste de Préfète parce qu'elle était, selon certains enseignants, 'sur le point de devenir une sorcière pongée dans la Magie Noire'.

Ah, la prochaine fois qu'ils douteront de son jugement...il n'aurait aucun inconvénient à leur envoyer cette histoire en pleine tête.

Bougeant pour aller se faire du thé, Rogue laissa ses pensées se diriger vers le gosse Potter, puis vers Albus.

_Que tu aimes cela ou pas, nous en avons besoin._

Albus n'avait jamais paru aussi détaché t froid, surtout envers un élève. Et spécialement pas envers quelqu'un pour qui il s'inquiétait, car il était évident qu'Albus s'inquiétait pour Potter, même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques heures auparavant.

Quand Albus avait dit ses mots, Potter avait paru étrangement ...satisfait. Ajoutez à cela le comportement défiant du garçon, on comprenait qu'il testait le Directeur...humeurs vives et changeantes.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire d'Harry Potter et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il détestait l'ignorance chez lui et les autres. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le noir à propos de quelque chose, et certainement pas à cause de la progéniture du fantastique James Potter.

Mais Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment comme son père. Comme sa mère non plus d'ailleurs, bien que Severus suspecte qu'il y ait plus de Lily Evans que de James Potter dans ce morveux.

Bien qu'il ait détesté la Sang de Bourbe Evans par principe, il l'avait respecté beaucoup plus que Potter et ses laquets. Et considérant qu'il était un Sang Pur de Serpentard, il pouvait en parlé du respect à propos de James Potter, et notamment de son manque de respect.

Bah. Les Gryffondors...c'est assez pour conduire un homme à boire.

Mais, à bien réfléchir, Potter ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un Gryffondor. En fait, il agissait d'un manière tout à faite serpentarde, avec seulement plus de hardiesse et moins d'artifice que la maison de Severus.

Et si Chance l'appréciait...Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses.

Potter en était une partie, et Severus avait bien l'intention de rectifier cela aussi vite que possible.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Quand vous êtes confronté à un problème difficile, vous pouvez le résoudre facilement en le réduisant à la question suivante: 'Comment Lone Ranger aurait-il agit?'_

_-La première loi pour résoudre les problèmes de Brady-_

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

Chance fixa ses mains à présent propres pendant les quelques instants qui suivirent l'étrange conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ancien professeur.

Donc, Harry était à Poudlard. Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'elle pu ressentir fut un grand amusement en pensant aux enseignants – Harry n'allait certainement pas être comme ils l'avaient espéré. Tout du moins pas au départ, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient par voir par delà l'extérieur et réaliser que Harry était parfaitement le héro qu'ils cherchaient.

Chance connaissait très bien Harry. Il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un frère et puis n'était-il pas le parrain de Shay? – et elle arrivait expertement à lire en lui. Il pouvait insister autant qu'il voulait en disant qu'il n'était pas un héro, qu'il ne s'intéressait ni à la famille, ni à l'honneur, elle le connaissait mieux.

Harry désirait plus que tout être accepté et aimé, même s'il le niait, et était malgré ses airs rudes, un homme honorable. Il ne blesserait jamais quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, et ne pouvait nuire à quelqu'un si celui-ci ne l'avait cherché en premier. Il payait toujours ses dettes et ne mentait jamais – du moins pas sur les choses importantes.

Bien sur, il trichait et volait quand il pensait pouvait le faire sans être attraper, mais personne n'est parfait, n'est ce pas?

Et quand à être un héro...et bien Harry _s'inquiétait_ réellement pour les gens. Il pouvait se tromper lui-même en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard froid, mais ses actions démontraient l'inverse.

Pour tout dire, bien qu'il ait un esprit très Serpentard, Harry avait un cœur de Gryffondor. Et Chance savait de toute son âme qu'il e ferait un très bon.

Soupirant, elle couru, une main passant dans ses cheveux coupés courts en se demandant se qu'elle devait faire. Harry pouvait prendre soin de lui tout seul, mais il ne savait pas que Rogue était un Mangemort, et ne saurait donc pas qu'il devait prendre garde à lui. Même le Survivant pouvait être pris par surprise.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent à ces sombres pensées. Chance jeta le chiffon qu'elle tenait encore et cria «Bongo!»

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la cuisine, semblant plein d'appréhension. «Oui, Maitresse Cassidy?» Grinça-t-il d'une voix aigue. Quelle dégoutante petite créature...Chance ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Harry les aimaient tant.

«Shay dort-il encore?» Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Shay était son fils de six mois, le résultat d'une soirée en ville trop arrosée.

«Oui, Madame», répondit Bongo en hochant avec enthousiasme la tête.

«Bien», dit-elle. «Je pars quelques heures, alors surveilles le. Si tu as un problème, va à la boutique de la vieille Mrs Gregor et demande lui de venir. Compris?»

«Bongo a compris», répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Satisfaite, Chance attrapa son manteau sur la patère près de la porte et l'enfila. Elle traversa rapidement la pièce vide et sortit en s'arrêtant seulement pour fermer la porte en gribouillant «Fermée» en lettres d'or sur la vitrine. Il était certain que les clients seraient furieux, mais elle était plus que bien équipée pour s'occuper de quelques alcooliques déçus.

Elle fut vite en dehors de l'Allée des Vertiges et dans celle des Embumes. Ses pas s'allongèrent et elle sortit avec force sa baguette de son manteau. Elle doutait que quelqu'un s'embête à l'attaquer, pour être franche, elle n'était pas très importante, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'être sur ses gardes.

Elle s'arrêta et pris une profonde inspiration voyant qu'elle se trouvait devant la boutique recherchée, un lieu délabré appelé le Bloody Mary's. BM's était, d'où le nom approprié, un bar pour vampires. Un humain serait fou d'y entrer, surtout seul.

Chance n'était certainement pas folle. Elle était l'amie d'Harry, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre la majeure partie des vampires se trouvant l'intérieur. Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment il avait fait, mais quelques années auparavant, Harry avait réussit à se faire des amis parmi les plus influentes des créatures de la nuit et les avaient convaincu, il y a longtemps, de ne pas blesser les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

S'armant de courage – elle s'inquiétait des quelques vampires qui _n'étaient pas_ des amis de Harry – elle prit une position très droite et pénétra à l'intérieur, sa poigne sur sa baguette plus forte que jamais.

Le bar était presque plein, mais quasiment plongé dans le silence. Les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment des créatures très sociales; comment Harry avait-il réussit à s'en faire des amis, Chance doutait de jamais le savoir. En fait, elle n'était même pas sure de _vouloir _le savoir.

«Et qu'est ce donc? Une humaine?»Murmura un vampire au fond du bar se tenant droit et montrant les dents. Chance recula de quelques pas, prête à s'enfuir si les choses devenaient hors de contrôle.

«Assis, Rolf», ordonna un autre vampire plus proche de Chance. «Elle est intouchable». 'Rolf' hésita puis fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Chance se relaxa légèrement, bien qu'elle soit toujours prête à fuir au moindre problème. Elle savait brièvement que les vampires avaient une hiérarchie, dominée par le roi: les vampires les plus bas dans cette hiérarchie devaient obéir aux plus importants qu'eux. Il semblait que Rolf n'était pas très haut dans cette échelle.

«Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?» Demanda doucement un troisième vampire. La jeune femme, notant qu'il était très attrayant avec sa minceur, ses traits réguliers et ses yeux hypnotiques, prit un moment pour se reprendre et répondre.

«Harry a été trouvé.»

La réaction fut instantanée. Le premier vampire, Rolf, cligna seulement des yeux. Quelques autre sifflèrent; l'un serra son verre si fort que celui-ci explosa; deux se levèrent, comme pour attaquer. Le beau vampire lança un regard profond autour de lui et les autres se calmèrent, même s'ils semblaient toujours tendus.

«Continuez», ordonna ce séduisant vampire qui semblait être un dirigeant. Son air remarquablement calme paraissait assagir ses semblables.

Décidant que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de commencer à débattre sur la psychologie vampirique, Chance obéit à la tache qui lui était assignée. «Je viens de parler par cheminée interposée à Severus Rogue – savez-vous qui –»

«Nous savons», la coupa le chef vampire, comme elle s'était décidée d'en référer.

Chance sursauta – peut être que ces ridicules rumeurs comme quoi Rogue était un vampire étaient vraies – mais haussa les épaules et laissa cette idée passer. «Harry est à Poudlard. Il va être en danger – si ce n'est du Professeur Rogue, du moins d'attaques extérieures. Je pensais que vous deviez le savoir.»

Le chef vampire ronronna légèrement dans un souffle, son regard bleu se faisant pensif. «Je vois. Mes remerciements; vous pouvez partir.»

Quelque peu irritée de cette mise à l'écart brutale, mais ne voulant pas risquer d'offenser un groupe de créatures qui pouvait la broyer sans le moindre effort, Chance hocha la tête et partit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration une fois à l'extérieur du bar, son cœur cessant de battre à grande vitesse à cause de l'anxiété.

Elle rentrait dans sa propre boutique. Celle, au moins, était seulement _modérément _dangereuse.

Elle devait vraiment avoir une petite discussion avec Harry quand à son choix d'amis. Des vampires, vraiment!

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Nunquam lamiae morde me dice – Ne dites jamais 'mordez moi' à un vampire._

_-Anonyme-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

«Et bien, qu'allons-nous faire?»

Leander, le séduisant vampire qui, comme l'avait deviné Chance, dirigeait le groupe, fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. «Sondra et Vic sont sortis chasser McNair», dit-il doucement. «Normalement, je les aurais envoyés pour surveiller Poudlard...mais ils ne seront pas capable de se concentrer sur leur tache s'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur proie.»

«Qui est ce Harry, de toute façon?»Demanda Rolf en jetant des regards furieux.

«Silence», ordonna Leander. Rolf s'exécuta mais les regards continuèrent. Ce vampire devenait vraiment un ennui.

Finalement Leander se décida. «Jareth Akhala», dit-il, «vous allez retourner à la Cité et informer mon père de la découverte d'Harry. Thom, tu vas m'accompagner à la Forêt Interdite, ce soir. Vous autres, faites passer le message – Harry doit être protégé à n'importe quel prix. Tous les traitres sont à éliminer.»

«Rogue?» Demanda avec curiosité Jareth. Il est connu parmi les créatures de l'Ombre et sorciers noirs du monde sorcier, que Rogue était un Mangemort. La plupart des sorciers sombres ne recevaient pas autant d'attention, mais Rogue était aussi le meilleur Maître de Potions d'Europe, et peut même du monde entier. Il était donc dangereux.

Leander, lui, en savait plu sur Rogue – comme le fait qu'il était très possible que ce professeur de Poudlard soit un espion d'Albus Dumbledore. Si c'était le cas, ce serait une grosse erreur pour la cause d'Harry que l'homme soit tué.

«Il doit être laissé tranquille», décida-t-il. «Vous avez compris?»

Il y eut un léger murmure d'assentiment, puis le bar se vida peu à peu. Leander sourit froidement et se tourna vers un Rolf renfrogné.

«Tu as oublié ta place. Il est temps que tu t'en souviennes.»

Rolf sembla, soudainement, très, très effrayé.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Une Commission: Un groupe de personnes qui, individuellement, ne peuvent rien faire mais qui, réunies, décident que rien ne peut être fait._

_-Fred Allen-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Albus observait silencieusement la Grande Salle se remplir des membres de l'Ordre. Harry était absent, enfermé dans sa chambre, et les enseignants ne faisant pas parmi de l'Ordre n'étaient pas là non plus.

La Salle avait été beaucoup modifiée comparé à son état habituel. Il n'y avait qu'une seule table à présent, une grande ronde qui prenait la moitié de l'espace, lui aussi réduit. Le plafond avait été transformé pour montrer en détail une carte de l'Angleterre au lieu de la nuit noire; les maisons et cachettes des présumés Mangemorts étaient marquées en rouge, alors que les lieux des récentes attaques de Voldemort et de ses partisans étaient indiqués en vert.

Il attendit patiemment que chacun s'asseye et arrête de discuter. Ils le firent avec un empressement tellement inhabituel que Albus supposa que Nymphadora ou Kingsley (ou l'in des professeurs) avaient mentionné la réapparition d'Harry.

Sa théorie se confirma quand, quelques secondes seulement après que tout le monde se soit installé, Sirius Black demanda, «Où est-il?»

L'ancien Maraudeur était penché en avant sur sa chaise, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à un coin de la table. Son visage maigre et hanté montrait son urgence peinée, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'impatience. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais ce contact ne calma pas l'animagus.

«Dans sa chambre, en train de dormir», répondit Albus. «Il a eut une journée difficile.»

Sirius commença à se lever, mais la main de Remus et le regard réprobateur d'Albus le firent rester à sa place. «Il a besoin de se reposer, Sirius», dit le Directeur avec sévérité. «Tu pourras le rencontrer demain; en fait, j'aimerais que vous le rencontriez tous.»

«Demain!» Protesta fortement Sirius, tandis que les autres membres de l'Ordre murmuraient entre eux, plein d'excitation de rencontrer enfin leur prodigieux héro.

«Juste un jour, Sirius», dit rapidement Remus sentant son meilleur ami prêt à exploser. Le brun se calma quelque peu, bien que son regard meurtrier reste incrusté sur son visage autrefois séduisant. Albus observa avec un léger soulagement que Sirius se détendait peu à peu et que les traits de son visage se décontractaient pour paraître moins prononcés.

«Comment est-il?»Demanda avec curiosité Bill Weasley. Sa mère le fit taire, mais le briseur de sorts roula des yeux. Et oui, Molly Weasley prenait souvent ses enfants pour des nourrissons.

«Il est...» Albus s'arrêta se demandant comment décrire avec exactitude son nouveau protégé. «C'est un garçon différent des autres. J'oserais dire que vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez.»

Sirius grogna et murmura quelque chose à propos d'imprécision. Remus lui donna un coup d'épaule en avertissement.

«Où était-il?» Demanda poliment le loup garou, comme s'il ne venait pas de réprimander avec violence, mais en silence, son meilleur ami.

Albus soupira, quelque chose qui paraissait beaucoup lui arriver ces derniers temps. «Il semblerait qu'après s'être enfuis de chez sa famille – oui il m'a assuré qu'il avait quitté l'endroit de sa propre volonté – il ait vécu dans la rue. Comment est-il arrivé à entendre parler de la magie, je ne l'ai pas encore découvert. Harry n'est pas très expressif. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il a réussit à survivre dans à rue dès l'âge de six ans.»

«Oh le pauvre enfant», murmura Molly Weasley, totalement horrifiée.

«Pauvre garçon, en effet», grogna Nymphadora. Kinsley semblait moins amusé. L'auror noir avait une idée de ce qui avait pu arriver au petit enfant dans les rues, tandis que Nymphadora, malgré son statu d'auror, était restée très naïve. «Madame Bones s'intéresse beaucoup à lui, surtout après la bêtise de l'Allée des Embrumes.

«La bêtise de l'Allée des Embrumes?» Répéta quelqu'un avec curiosité. Nymphadora grimaça puis expliqua.

«Il est allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes et s'est retrouvé à se battre contre deux Mangemorts – Avery et Jugson, d'après ce qu'il a dit. Il les a capturés et envoyés au bureau de Fudge – nous ne savons pas très bien comment, et Fudge était sorti à ce moment là, alors il n'a pas non plus d'indice. Non qu'il aurait trouvé mais on ne sait jamais.»

Quelques personnes remuèrent, mais la majorité resta immobile et silencieuse en réalisant que Harry Potter, un Harry Potter vivant, respirant avait vaincu à lui tout seul deux des élites des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Et il n'avait que seize ans!

«Il y a plus Mr le Directeur», ajouta Severus en lançant un regard méprisant à Sirius et Remus qui écoutaient avec intérêt. «J'ai contacté Miss Cassidy par cheminée interposée, et elle a admis avoir fréquenté Potter à plusieurs occasions. En fait, elle a affirmé le connaître depuis plusieurs années, puis m'a menacé au cas où je blesserais le garçon. Elle a aussi ajouté que Potter avait d'autres amis qui le protégeront.»Cassidy?» Demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil suspicieusement, son œil magique roulant dans son orbite. «Chance Cassidy? Elle est suspectée de sympathiser avec les forces occultes.»

«Elle m'a informé qu'elle était neutre», rétorqua Rogue, souriant avec méprit à l'auror à la retraite.

Les sourcils d'Albus se haussèrent de surprise, et quelques membres de l'Ordre semblèrent, eux aussi déconcertés. La neutralité était aussi bonne que s'engager du côté de la Lumière, tant que Voldemort restait au second plan. Et autant que Cassidy sache, Severus était l'in des partisans les plus loyal de Voldemort.

Alors qu'une part de lui se demandait s'il était possible de recruter Cassidy, Albus raconta les événements de la journée, incluant la réponse de réponse sur la Prophétie (dont Sirius connaissait les détails) et sa conduite face à Fudge.

Sirius retrouva le sourire.

«C'est parler comme un vrai Maraudeur», se vanta fièrement l'ancien détenu quand Albus raconta le chantage de son filleul au Ministre.

Severus ut un rire méprisant. «Comme un Serpentard, tu veux dire», corrigea-t-il doucereusement. Albus chassa de son esprit la brusque envie de lever les yeux en l'air tandis qu'il se demandait, et ce n'était pas la première fois, si quelqu'un n'avait pas lancé aux deux hommes un sort permanent de testostérone.

«La ferme, Rogue.»

«Oh, très original, Black.»

«Espèce de pauvre...!»

La réunion, comme la majorité des réunions de l'Ordre quand ces deux là étaient impliqués, dégénéra très vite.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal aujourd'hui, ou est ce que le Monde a toujours été comme cela et que j'étais trop replié sur moi-même pour m'en apercevoir?_

_-Douglas Adam-_

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Harry ne fut pas particulièrement surpris quand, vers minuit, un vampire vint se glisser dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait probablement pas du la laissée ouverte, mais il avait laissé Hedwige sortir pour aller chasser et il voulait qu'elle puisse rentrer si elle revenait avant le matin.

Avec la lueur de la lune, il lui fut simple d'identifier son visiteur.

Harry s'assit calmement dans son lit, ses draps rejetés aux mollets. Il était torse nu mais portait un boxer – il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de Dumbledore entrant dans la chambre et le trouvant nu. Ca aurait été come s'exhiber devant son grand-père, s'il avait toujours un grand-père en vie, ce dont il doutait.

«Leander», accueillit-il le susnommé.

«Harry», lui répondit Leander, en examinant le jeune homme d'un regard lubrique et de façon flagrante. Harry roula des yeux. Pourquoi donc les vampires devaient-il tous être bisexuels? (N/A: Et non, ce ne va pas être u Harry/Leander! N/T: bouhou! Mais pourquoi?Ok, je sais commentaire inutile!)

«Pourquoi es-tu là?» Demanda Harry de sa voix la plus sérieuse en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Il se recoucha en ne s'appuyant que sur les coudes et sourit en voyant que Leander était déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le dessus sur le vampire.

«La jeune Miss Cassidy est venue au Bloody Mary's aujourd'hui. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Et elle avait de bonnes raisons – je dois dire que tu as l'air de t'être battu contre un géant.»

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, et il se redressa vite pour se rasseoir, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur ce que le vampire venait de dire de l'une de ses plus vielle amie. «Chance est allée _où_? Elle est totalement folle! Elle aurait pu être tuée! S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'elle n'avait pas emmené son fils?»

Leander rit tout bas, puis s'adossa au mur près de la fenêtre. «Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour nous, Harry. Nous savons qu'elle est ton amie, et nous ne blesserions jamais tes ais. Sinon, j'aurais tué le jeune Malefoy depuis longtemps. Et non, elle n'a pas emmené son fils. Elle est venue seule.»

Harry ne fit que soupirer à cette dernière information. Il ne voulait pas avoir une autre dispute à propos de Drago. Il secoua la tête et continua à tempêter. «Satanée femme complètement stupide», murmura-t-il. «Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour moi?»

«A ton avis?» Demanda sèchement Leander.

«Au fait que j'ai été retrouvé», répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi quels instants. «Voldemort. Rogue.»

«Exactement. Et elle n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter, Harry. J'ai discuté avec les créatures de la Forêt et elles ont accepté de te surveiller. Thom est là-bas en ce moment, gardant tout sous contrôle. J'ai aussi envoyé un message à mon père.»

«Ton père?» Répéta Harry, ses paupières clignant à plusieurs reprise sous le coup de la surprise. «Pourquoi cela?»

«Nous avons une grosse dette envers toi, Harry» dit Leander avec un ton formel qu'on lui voyait peu utiliser. «Maintenant, nous commençons à la rembourser.»

Harry fronça les sourcils. «Tu peux être plus vague?» Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. «Et que quelle dette tu parles?»

«Tu m'as sauvé la vie», lui rappela Leander d'un ton légèrement irrité. «Ainsi que celle de ma sœur. Tu te souviens?»

«Oui, bien sur», répondit Harry, «mais ce n'est pas une raison d'en faire une telle affaire. _Ce _n'était pas si exceptionnel, je retournais juste la faveur.»

«Peut être, mais cela annule difficilement la dette, pas dans la loi des vampires. Et c'était exceptionnel», dit Leander. «Vraiment exceptionnel.»

«Très bien», céda Harry avant de changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas parler de dettes et d'héroïsme. «Et comment as-tu convaincu les créature de la Forêt d'accepter?»

Leander eut un sourire en coin. «Nous, les vampires, avons une certaine influence sur les autres créatures de l'Ombre. Et les créatures de la Lumière ont accepté immédiatement car tu es, après tout, celui qui doit combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent dangereusement. «Qui doit combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres?»Répéta-t-il.

«C'est ta destiné, après tout. Oh, ne sembla pas surpris, c'est sacrément évident que tu es celui qui doit le tuer.»

Harry débattit brièvement quand à parler à Leander de la Prophétie, mais décida de rester silencieux. Moins de personnes le savent, mieux c'est. Il avait confiance en Leander, du moins à un degré plus élevé que les autres, à part Chance et Drago, mais il doutait que son ami supporte les tortures que lui ferait subir Voldemort s'il suspectait que le vampire connaisse la Prophétie.

«Comment as-tu réussis à faire accepter les Neutres?» Demanda Harry, repoussant ses pensées peu plaisantes – du moins, pour le moment.

«Les centaures, tu veux dire?» Dis Leander d'une voix trainante. «Ils ne sont pas fous, Harry. Ils savent ce qui se passera si Voldemort gagne. Au mieux, ils deviendront des esclaves. Au pire, ils seront chassés et exterminés pour être des hybrides. Ils ont acceptés assez vite de te protéger en cas d'attaque. Mais», et à présent, le vampire semblait légèrement embarrassé, «ils veulent te rencontrer avant de se rallier entièrement à ta cause.»

«Ma cause?» Demanda Harry, étonné.

«Oui, ta cause», affirma Leander avec une étrange intensité, ses yeux se fixant dans ceux d'Harry. «Ce ne peut pas être la cause de Dumbledore, Harry, ou tu ne deviendras rien d'autre qu'un pion. Tu ne dois pas devenir sa figure de proue.»

Harry hocha doucement la tête, assimilant tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire. «Ouais, je sais. Mais je déteste cela. Ca ne fait qu'un jour et je suis déjà en train de tout changer.»

«Tu ne seras pas seul», dit calmement Leander, «je reste avec toi à partir de maintenant.»

«_Quoi_?»

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs eut un grand sourire qui découvrit ses crocs seyants. «Il est certain que le grand Harry Potter ne peut pas être laissé sans garde du corps, pas vrai?»

Harry resta bouche bée d'incrédulité. «Tu dois plaisanter. Dumbledore ne permettra jamais...»Il se tut au froncement de sourcil désapprobateur du vampire, lui rappelant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Fermant les yeux, il fronça à son tout les sourcils et dit, «Mon combat, c'est ça?»

«Exactement», répondit Leander avec un léger hochement e tête, semblant satisfait. «Permet à Dumbledore de t'aider, mais ne le laisse pas te contrôler.»

«Et bien, ça devrait être amusant», gémit Harry en se recouchant sur son lit. «Oh, est ce que McNair a- »

«Pas encore», répondit Leander avec regret. «Mais nous l'aurons. Retourne dormir, Harry. Tu auras besoin de tout le repos possible.»

Harry eut un petit rire et leva la tête pour regarder tendrement son ami. «Dumbledore a dit à peu près la même chose, tu sais.»

Leander leva les yeux en l'air. «Et bien, oui, Dumbledore peut, à l'occasion, faire quelque chose de sensé. Dors.»

Grommelant plus pour la forme que pour un réel ressentiment, Harry fit que qu'on lui dit.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Ouf, c'est fini, j'ai le dos en compote! Et bien, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à ma faire part de vos avis!

Prenez soin de vous!

xxxxx


End file.
